


Circadian

by catbel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Older Noctis, Poor Prompto, younger prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbel/pseuds/catbel
Summary: At thirty years old, Dr. Noctis Lucis Caelum felt he followed the same routine every day and went through the same unchanging cycles of adulthood. That is until one day a volunteer from the local college named Prompto appeared at Crown City Hospital to disrupt Noctis' daily rhythm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic for the FFXV fandom, so please bear with me as I get used to writing these characters. Disclaimer that there will most likely be some medical inaccuracies in this, but I will do my best to keep it as believable as I can.

Noctis stared at the mug of coffee in front of him, the steam rising ever so slowly. He wanted to nap, but he knew that if he went to sleep right now he wouldn’t wake up for hours. Honestly, if he could Noctis would sleep for days at a time. However, now wasn’t the time for sleep, he had patients to see and napping during his break would only make him even more tired.

“Noct, if you are going to brew a cuppa please don’t waste the Ebony. We all know you don’t even like coffee.” A voice from behind him lilted in displeasure.

Noctis pushed the cup toward the man who took a seat across from him “C’mon Iggy, play nice. I’ve been up for at least 15 hours. What’re you even doing in this wing?” Noctis had been friends with Ignis for years, but it was rare to see him in the children’s wing of Crown City Hospital. Ignis specialized in cardiology, while Noctis had studied to be a pediatrician.

“Iris was checked back in.” Ignis sipped at his coffee, eyes staring at the dark liquid through his sleek frames.

Noctis scrubbed his hand down his face. “Shit.” He knew exactly who Ignis was talking about. A young girl named Iris Amicitia was a frequent patient due to a congenital heart defect she had been born with.

“Doesn’t look too serious” said Ignis, “Her brother brought her as a precaution.”

“Gladiolus? The staff are going to be hovering around Iris’ room, then.” Noctis pushed back from the table, the legs of the chair scraping against the floor. “Check your King’s Knight requests. Playing a round or two may keep me awake a little bit longer.”

“Do take care of yourself, Noct. I’ll see you later this evening.” Ignis replied before Noctis exited the break room. Sleep was calling him, but a few more hours wasn’t going to kill him. Instead finding a corner to hide and play King's Knight, Noctis continued down the hallway.

Even though Noctis had been practicing for a few years, it never got easier to see people suffering. He could feel his heart sinking like a stone in his stomach whenever a child cried. After he took a deep breath; he entered the play area, plastering on his best attempt at a smile. “Hey, guys,” he paused, eyes zeroing in on a blonde man sitting on the rug with a large book clutched in his hand.

“Doctor Noct!” A chorus of voices screamed. Noctis felt arms wrap around his legs and chuckled softly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt storytime.” He shot the blonde an apologetic look as the kids continued to talk over one another.  

“Noctis!” A girl with short brown hair, Iris, called. “Sit with me for the rest of the story. Mr. Prompto was getting to the good part.”

“Is that right?” Noctis replied, spotting Talcott in his wheelchair still sitting near the blonde who apparently went by Prompto. He led Iris and the other children back to the rug and took a seat next to Talcott. “Sorry, Mr. Prompto. Please continue.” Noct said, placing his finger over his lips to help quiet everyone down.

“R-Right.” Prompto cleared his throat and started off where he left off.

Noctis watched Prompto's features almost the entire time the blonde read. His face was so expressive Noctis found himself enraptured with the tale being told.

"Uh...sorry guys, time's up for today. But never fear, I'll be back tomorrow to read you another one." Prompto grinned despite a few whines from the group.

"Dr. Noctis, will you keep reading to us?" Talcott asked quietly.

Noctis looked to Prompto, silently begging to be saved. He would be nowhere as good as the blonde when it came to reading aloud. One of the issues Noctis still worked on was his bedside manner. People complained he came across as cold and lacked in expressing empathy.

"I'm sure the doc here has some important doctor business he needs to take care of. Isn't that right?" Prompto chimed in.

Noctis mouthed thank you to his savior. "R-Right. But uh, Talcott in your room if you check your nightstand drawer there may be something there you've been wanting."

"A new cactuar?" Talcott's eyes grew wide, causing Noctis to genuinely smile.

Noctis and Prompto said their goodbyes to the children, both letting out a breath as soon as the door to the playroom closed. They turned to look at one another, each bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"Thanks for the save earlier." Noctis carded his fingers through his shaggy hair. He could really do with a haircut and a shave sooner rather than later.

"Ha!" Prompto barked. "No worries, dude. Er...Doctor...Sir. Kids can be intimidating in groups."

"Noctis is fine. I really owe you, though. Can I get you something from the cafeteria?"

Prompto blinked a few times, which Noctis found comical. "You don't gotta treat me to anything, Noctis. Really, it was no biggie."

"I insist. I was heading there anyways." Noctis took in Prompto's form and while the blonde was in no way malnourished, he did seem a bit thin. From what Noctis had gathered, Prompto was most likely one of the college kids who volunteered to pad their resumes.

"If you're sure. I don't want to keep you from -" Prompto waved both his arms, gesturing to all of the hospital.

Noctis laughed again. "Prompto, it's okay. I'm on a break right now."

The two walked down to the cafeteria, Prompto talking fast about how he'd never eaten here before.

"It's just the cafeteria, nothing too fancy." Noctis warned. He had been spoiled by having Ignis cook for him almost daily since they were kids.

"Dude, they have green curry! This is gourmet compared to what the school serves." Prompto bounced on the balls of his feet. They took their trays and quickly filled them to their liking. Noctis went with the fried meat skewers with a side fries and chiffon cake, while Prompto got the green curry soup.

Noctis paid for both their meals and bit into his skewer as soon as they sat down at an open table. Prompto’s eyes darted between Noctis and the tray in front of him a few times. Was something on his face? Ignis did always complain that he was a messy eater.

“I thought doctors were supposed to be healthy.” Prompto said, his brow arched.

Noctis snorted. “I’ll let you in on a little secret. Most doctors and nurses have bad eating habits. Whatever we can grab on the go or is comforting is the usual go to. And the whole ‘don’t smoke’ thing we preach is a little hypocritical.”

“No way!” Prompto exclaimed as he leaned back into his chair. “Your job sounds mega stressful. I don’t think I could do it. Way too much pressure.”

Noctis shrugged. “It’s not for everyone, but I enjoy what I do. To be honest, I couldn’t do what my friend Ignis does. Open heart surgery – now that’s stressful.”

A chime from Noctis’ phone halted their conversation.

“Oh-Em-Gee!” Prompto gasped, him and Noctis sharing a look of glee. “You play King’s Knight?”

“Yeah, do you want to exchange member IDs?” Noctis asked before considering how forward that could come across. After all, he had just met Prompto and the last thing he wanted to do was appear as creepy.

“Sure, dude!” Prompto slide his phone over to Noctis. “I need more people in my party so I can do the event quests.” The blonde pushed his phone to Noctis and turned his attention to entering his information into the doctor’s phone. “Holy shit, you’re a crazy high level! I hope I don’t slow you down.”

Noctis laughed as he typed. “I play way too much. I’m usually too tired to play console games when I get home. Mobile ones are easier for a quick game here and there.”

Prompto nodded and gave Noctis’ phone back. “I’m trying to enjoy having the time to game while I can. The new Assassin’s Creed looks super sick. I’ll probably hole myself up for days to beat it.”

“Those are my favorite games!” Noctis said in a rush. A surge of energy thrums through his body. Not many of his current friends were a fan of the series. Last time he tried to explain it to Ignis, his friend’s eyes had glazed over in clear disinterest.

“For real? Me too!” Prompto answered just as energetically.

Suddenly, Noctis felt wide awake. It was as if the sun had appeared after a long and dreary winter. He felt he could talk to Prompto for hours and he’d never get bored like he did with most people. It was odd, and Noctis wasn’t sure on how to handle this new found wave of enthusiasm.  While reluctant to do so, Noctis parted ways with Prompto as he did still have to finish up his shift. He wasn’t sure if he imagined it, but Noctis wanted to believe Prompto was just as disappointed they couldn’t keep hanging out.

The rest of his time at the hospital was a blur. One of the nurses even commented that he seemed to be in a good mood. Most people tended to assume Noctis was unpleasant, which was far from the truth. His ‘resting bitch face’ as Ignis called it, only got worse the older he got. As a child, even though he was shy, people still approached him. Now though with his beard and prematurely greying hair people tended to steer clear.

Noctis was getting ready to head home when the familiar ping from the King’s Knight app caught his attention

 

**PLAYER NH-01987 is ONLINE and requested your help.**

 

A smile, or at least what Noctis considered a smile, bloomed across his face. He buried his face into his phone as he mindlessly walked toward the parking garage.  For the past few years Noctis felt as if he were living on autopilot; doing the same thing day in and day out. At thirty years old he still had no idea what he was doing, despite being one of the youngest and most sought after pediatricians in Insomnia.

Noctis jumped when a car horn blared. His head shot up, looking around until he spotted Ignis to his left.

“Are you trying to get yourself run over?” The man asked from parked car.

Noctis wordlessly climbed into the passenger seat. This was just another part of his weekly routine. Since the two shared a condo they usually carpooled to work when their shifts aligned. It wasn’t that neither couldn’t afford their own housing, this was merely the most practical arrangement - at least according to Ignis.

Ignis cleared his throat. “Seatbelt, please.” He said as he moved slowly pulled out of the parking space. “What the devil has you in such a good mood? I haven’t seen you this chipper since you went fishing a few weekends ago.”

Noctis shrugged his shoulders. “Got to visit the play area today. Talcott found out about the cactuar figure I got him for his collection.”

Ignis hummed, keeping his eyes on the road. Noctis knew his friend didn’t believe him, but thankfully Ignis didn’t push.


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis watched Noctis closely, “Well?” he asked, his tone hopeful.

Noctis finished chewing. “Sorry, Specs – it’s still not the flavor I remember. It’s really good, though.” He replied as he speared another piece of the pastry onto his fork. 

“I’ll get it one day and when I do, I request you engrave the recipe on my headstone because this will truly be the death of me.” Ignis spoke while he continued to plate the remaining pastries.

Besides being one of the most sought after heart surgeons in the city, Ignis was also one of the most popular food bloggers on social media. Of course, only Noctis and his father, Regis, were aware of this as Ignis had decided to keep his identity secret. Ignis claimed it was because he wanted his food to speak for itself, but Noctis and Regis both agreed it was because Ignis got flustered when in the spotlight.

"Do you think I could have some for work tomorrow?" Noctis asked before he took another bite of the flaky crust.

"Yes, but you know the rules. Unfortunately we can't give homemade goods to the children. The hospital sees it as a liability." Ignis sighed.

Noctis knew Ignis was frustrated by the policy, as were most of the staff. However, it was above both of them and it wasn't a battle worth fighting.

"Surely you don't plan to eat all of them, Noct?" Ignis quirked his brow. "Your diet is already atrocious. I really must draw the line at you binge eating sweets."

Noctis shook his head. "No, I don't think I could eat them all in one sitting anymore without getting sick. They're for one of the volunteers. He's skinny as hell."

"Well, I suppose that isn't breaking any rules. I do request you give them to him as he leaves." Ignis, while known to enforce rules and regulations, had no problem with bending them.

"You're the best, Iggy," Noctis said around a mouthful of crust.  

Ignis gave Noctis a pointed look. "And what, pray tell, has this volunteer done to have you doting on him?"

"N-Nothing," Noctis felt his face heat up, a sense of panic bubbling in his chest. "Just, you know...figured he'd enjoy your cooking. He mentioned the food at school not being that good."

Ignis snapped his fingers, a smirk spreading across his face. "So, he's a college boy. Can't say I didn't see this coming. He must be quite cute to get you this discombobulated."

"I am not - whatever that word you said!" Noctis huffed.

"If you say so." Ignis finished his teasing and began cleaning up the kitchen.

"I do," Noctis replied, knowing how lame it sounded. "What about your secret boyfriend? When am I gonna meet him, huh? Must be a pretty big guy, that leather jacket I found on the couch could fit three of me."

Ignis cleared his throat, his hands pausing in their dish washing. "You'll meet him eventually. I can assure you he isn't a college boy. He's barely older than myself."

"Uh huh," Noctis grinned. "And how did you guys meet?"

"Through an acquaintance. That's all I have to say on the matter for now." Ignis said firmly, yet not unkindly.

Noctis chuckled. "Okay, I'll stop. If he makes you happy then I'm happy for you, Iggy. You deserve to have someone special."

"Advice I don't see yourself following,” Ignis argued. “As long as that boy is of age, I suppose I support you courting him."

"I'm not courting him! We both like to play video games. That’s it. Please don’t make this weird, Iggy.” Noctis groaned, knowing Ignis was going to taunt him in revenge for all the teasing he had done over Ignis’ secret boyfriend.

 

**. . .**

 

The next day Noctis held the pastries Ignis has boxed up, his free hand moving to adjust his hair. He waited outside in the hallway, hoping to catch Prompto as he was leaving for the day. Over twenty minutes passed, and Noctis was beginning to worry that he’d mixed up the times he’d seen on the volunteer schedule.

“Dr. Caelum?” a gruff voice came from behind him.

Noctis turned, a broad chest consuming his vision until he looked up. Gladiolus Amicitia towered over him and most other people. Noctis remembered when he first met Iris’ brother, Gladio. The man had accompanied Iris to her first check up and Noctis had assumed him to be Iris’ father. Albeit, he would’ve been a hip father, since Gladiolus wore his hair in a half ponytail and from what Noctis could see; was heavily tattooed. “Hi, Mr. Amicitia. How can I help you today?”

“Ya can just call me Gladio. Mr. Amicitia is my dad,” The larger man replied. “Dr. Scientia is seeing Iris so I’m just wandering to pass the time. What’re doing out here? The kids aren’t gonna bite.”

“And you can call me Noctis. Iris hasn’t called me Dr. Caelum since our first appointment.” Noctis swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry. “I was waiting for one of the volunteers to finish up, but it seems like I missed him today.”

“Does he have blonde hair that’s all spiked up?” Gladio asked, causing Noctis to nod. “He just left a few minutes ago. He mentioned having to catch the bus.

"I gotta go. Thanks, Gladio!" Noct called over his shoulder.

Noctis let his feet carry him through the maze like hallways of the hospital until he reached the final door that led to the outside. A burst of cold air rushed by him as the doors open, the crisp wind whipping his hair in all directions. His back began to ache, as it tended to on cooler days, but that didn't stop Noctis from running to the bus stop at the far end of the parking lot.

On the bench, under the small enclosed space sat Prompto; a few strands of blonde hair visible underneath his black hoodie.

"Prompto?" Noctis was a bit out of breath, but he didn't dare wait a moment longer in case the bus arrived.

Prompto's head shot up. "Noctis, what're you doing out here? You're gonna freeze your butt off, dude."

"Look who's talking," Noctis countered. Prompto not only had on a thin hoodie, but his jeans were filled with holes. "I wanted to give you something. Ignis is one of the best cooks I know and he made too many of these pastries."  

Prompto opened his mouth to say something, but instead of what Noctis assumed was going to be a "thank you" was a sneeze. Prompto's hands covered his nose just in time. "Sorry," Prompto sniffled. "Thank you, I super appreciate it. Can you pass my thanks on to Ignis as well?" Prompto asked as he took the small package from Noctis.

"Yeah, of course," Noctis replied, noticing how Prompto had begun to shiver. "Why don't you go wait inside? You're gonna get sick if you stay out here too long."

Prompto laughed, but it wasn't his usual cheerful one. "The bus is never on schedule. I checked my app and it said five minutes ago it was just down the street. I don't wanna miss this one since the next doesn't come for another two hours."

Noctis couldn't truly relate to this as he rarely took public transportation. He had never ridden a bus in his life and at this point was glad since it seemed like a huge hassle.

"I can drive you back to campus." Again Noctis found himself making an offering that probably came across as creepy and he really needed to learn to think before speaking.

"What? I couldn't ask you to do that!" Prompto protested. "You're a super busy guy. I'm just a volunteer." Another sneeze shook Prompto's lithe frame.

Noctis motioned for the younger man to follow him. "The campus isn't far from here. I was going out for food today anyway." That was a lie. Ignis has made him a lunch today, but he could always save it for tomorrow.

"If you're sure..." Prompto hesitated.

Noctis kept walking, "I'm sure. Now hurry before you end up admitted here."

Before they could leave, Noctis had to retrieve his coat and keys from his office.

"Ah, Noct." Ignis stood outside of Noctis' office with a knowing smile on his face. "I was just seeing if you'd want to eat together, but I see you're preoccupied at the moment."

Noctis could feel the heat rising up his neck to his cheeks. "I - uh...I -"

"I'm sorry, it's my fault," Prompto chimed in. "I volunteer here and I missed my bus. Dr. Caelum offered to take me back to campus."

"Is that so? How kind of you, Noct," Ignis stepped forward and extended his hand to Prompto. "I'm Dr. Scientia, but please call me Ignis."

"Prompto, it's great to meet ya! I'm guessing you're the same Ignis that baked these treats? I'm super stoked to try them. They smell delish!" The blonde beamed as he shook Ignis' hand.

Noctis stayed silent as the two made small talk. Ignis seemed to sincerely like Prompto, which was surprising considering their age difference. Noctis knew that Ignis would rarely out right say he didn't care for someone, but that didn't mean his friend would go out of his way to get to know someone he had no intention of becoming friends with.

"Noct, did you hear a word I just said? Honestly, if I didn't know of your selective hearing I'd think you were deaf." Ignis chided.

"My bad." Noctis blinked a few times, coming back from spacing out. "What were you saying?"

Ignis sighed. "I said don't forget I have dinner plans this evening, so you're on your own tonight. Please do not burn down the house while I'm gone."

Noctis rolled his eyes. He had only started a small fire once and that was because he had forgotten to remove the cardboard before putting a frozen pizza in the oven. "I'll order carryout. I promise I won't touch your precious stove."

"Honestly, your diet will be the death of you. Just try to eat something healthy today, please." Ignis smiled once he finished berating Noctis. "Prompto it was lovely to meet you. Best of luck in your studies. Crown City is always grateful to have the youth volunteer."

"It's my pleasure! Thank you again for the pastries. I'm sure they'll bring me a mouth full of happiness." How Prompto said that with a straight face Noctis wasn't sure. He unlocked his office and grabbed his coat from the hook on the wall, shrugging it on and fishing the keys from his pocket.

"Here, take my scarf." Noctis handed the scarf in his hand over to Prompto.

"A-Are you sure?" Prompto's eye were wide, the scarf still in his hands. "Dude, this is Louis Vuitton. I can't wear this."

Noctis felt a bit embarrassed, as did Prompto probably. He was just so used to designer clothing that it didn't even cross his mind that the offer would make Prompto uncomfortable. "It's no big deal...I have more." Noctis said, cringing as he realized that made him sound like a snob.

Prompto silently put the scarf on, the deep navy blue fabric accentuating the the light blue color of Prompto's eyes.

If Noctis thought Prompto’s reaction to borrowing his scarf was an overreaction, then Prompto’s response to his care was borderline theatrical.

“DUDE!” Prompto was at arm’s length from the black Audi R8. “I-I think I’ll go back to the bus stop. At least if I break something it won’t take my entire life to pay it off.”

Noctis opened the passenger side door and gently pushed Prompto inside. “Stop worrying about breaking my stuff. Even if you did, I wouldn’t make you pay for it, Prompto.”

“Still. I’m just not gonna touch anything.” Prompto insisted, folding both his hands on his lap after he buckled his seatbelt.

Noctis tried to hold back a smirk by biting on the inside of his cheek. Wordlessly, he started the car and started the short drive to the college. With a bit of prodding, Noctis convinced Prompto to plug his phone in and play music. When the first song came on, Noctis felt that same thrill when he first met Prompto. “I love this band. Can’t believe they’re still popular.”

“Uh, they’re a classic! Why wouldn’t they still be popular?” Prompto countered with enthusiasm.

With the ride being short, the only had time for another song before Noctis arrived at the college. Prompto guided him to the dorms, leaving the two them awkwardly seated in a silent parked car since Prompto had unplugged his phone.

“So, thanks for the ride. I know I’ve told you I appreciate it, but I really, really appreciate you going out of your way.” Prompto said as he fiddled with the strings on his hoodie.

Noctis wanted to stress it really wasn’t an issue but Prompto gasped, a giant smile blooming across his face.

“Hey, do you want to go to the arcade bar with me some time? My treat, really, it’s the least I could do.”

“Okay,” Noctis agreed, not really knowing what Prompto was talking about. When he was in high school he’d go to the arcade after school a lot, but he’d never heard of an arcade bar.

“Sweet! Lemme get your number.” Prompto handed his phone over to Noctis and watched as the doctor typed in his information.

Noctis couldn’t believe this was happening. Exchanging gaming accounts was one thing, but now Prompto had his phone number and in like five minutes he would have Prompto’s.

“Catch ya later, Noct! Thanks again for the ride!” Prompto was already halfway out of the car. Noctis didn’t even recall handing the phone back. The whole situation was so surreal to him, as he rarely did anything outside of work these days.

Noctis drove back to work, the pings from his phone alerting him to a text message. He checked his phone as soon as he had parked and saw it was from an unknown number.

 

**UNKNOWN:**

I’m so sorry I forgot to give back your scarf!!!! I promise I will take extra good care of it and return it.

 

**UNKNOWN:**

btw this is Prompto.

 

Noctis saved the number to his phone and started to type his reply.

 

**TO PROMPTO:**

It’s okay. I’m not in tomorrow, but I can get it at the place you were talking about.

 

**PROMPTO:**

I’ll send you the address! Tomorrow night at 9 cool?

 

Noctis’ hand hovered over his keyboard and he knew this meant Prompto could see he was writing.  Was this really happening? Someone other than Ignis wanted to hang out with him?

 

**TO PROMPTO:**

Sounds good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who gave kudos and commented last chapter! I was on the fence on continuing this, but you all really motivated me to keep going! I picked Louis Vuitton since Square Enix did a collaboration with them a few years back. A men's scarf from them is usually between $400 to $800.


	3. Chapter 3

When Noctis arrived home after work, the events of the day had started to catch up with him. He had agreed to go out to the bar with Prompto tomorrow night. Him, a thirty year old man with what was hopefully a twenty something year old. 

  
With Ignis gone, the house was far too quiet. There was none of the usual clinking of pots and pans in the kitchen, nor the sometimes soft melody of Ignis' vinyl collection. Noctis knew there was no way he would be able to sit down and watch a movie or play a game, he was far too anxious and paced about the living room.  
  
Finally, after mindless fiddling through his phone he had an idea. "Call Luna." He said, his phone picking up the command and dialing the number instantly. The phone rang through the speakers until a soft click signaled the line had been answered.  
  
"Noctis, to what do I owe this pleasure? Is everything alright?" Luna's lilting voice soothed Noctis. She always had a way of calming those around her.  
  
"Hey, Luna. I'm fine, sorry to call you out of the blue. If you're busy-"  
  
"I always have time for you. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Uh, the usual. You know work and more work." He laughed, uneasily. Noctis lightly bit his lower lip. He knew Luna wouldn't judge him, in fact she would probably be thrilled he was making new friends. And yet, "So Iggy has a secret boyfriend. Don't you think that's weird? He's never hidden a relationship like this before."  
  
He was such a coward. Noctis felt as if he was on a slowly sinking boat with no solutions of how to stay afloat.  
  
"It is a bit odd, I suppose," Luna said after a pregnant pause. "But if that's what he wants it's not our place to force him. I'm sure he'll talk to you when he's ready, Noctis."  
  
Noctis nodded, knowing Luna was used to his nonverbal responses over the phone. They were old friends and had even dated in the past, but it was clear they were better off as just friends.  
  
"I'm sorry. I treat you like my personal therapist. I really ought to cut you a check." Noctis sighed.  
  
"I don't mind. I wouldn't be a therapist if it wasn't something I didn't enjoy." Luna reassured him. "Have you been writing in the journal I gave you?"  
  
Noctis hadn't been. Nothing new had been happening until recently and it was depressing to write ‘Woke up, went to work, went to bed’ over and over again.  
  
"I'll take your silence as a no." Luna's voice echoed in the living room. "Please try, Noctis. I know it may seem silly, but keeping track of your thoughts in a physical form can be beneficial."  
  
"Sorry, Luna. I'll try harder. I...I think I have some stuff to write about now." Noctis picked up his phone and carried it with him to his bedroom. He rummaged through his night stand and found the journal Luna had mentioned. It was a burgundy leather bound journal with gold embossing in the shapes of leaves and a bird.

"Even if it's just five minutes a day, it'll help you gather your thoughts. Have you eaten tonight? It doesn't sound like Ignis is there."  
  
"Not yet," Noctis admitted bashfully. He knew he had to eat something, but the effort of making anything at all didn't seem appealing. It wasn’t that he didn’t know how to cook, it was just depressing to cook for only himself. "I will though."  
  
"Tell me what you'll make, then." Luna pushed and Noctis knew there would be no getting around the issue.  
  
"Uh...Cup Noodles or cereal, I guess. There are probably other leftovers in the fridge. Didn't really get that far."  
  
Luna hummed in response. "How about you start cooking and I'll stay with you until your done?"  
  
Noctis scrubbed the palm of his hand down his face. "Okay." He opted for the Cup Noodles. For some reason Ignis had been buying them more than usual. He made small talk with Luna as he added the hot water, he was pleased to hear that Nyx and the dogs were doing well.  
  
"Don't hesitate to call me if you want to talk, Noctis. Promise me."  
  
"I promise. Goodnight, Luna." Noctis replied with sincerity. The call ended and Noctis felt his mood lifting. Tomorrow was going to start trying like Luna suggested.

**. . .**

  
  
Noctis stared at himself in the mirror, his usual stubble cleanly shaven from his jaw. It had started as a trim and before Noctis knew it he had shaved off his entire beard. Blue eyes stared back at him in the mirror, his face looking more youthful now. He could totally pass for someone in their 20's now. Right?  
  
"Noct, you've been in there quite a while." Ignis' voice carried through the closed door. "Is everything alright?"  
  
Noctis opened the door, coming face to face to Ignis.  
  
"Well, it's about time. You look very handsome." Ignis smirked. His hair was unsettled, bangs hitting right below his eyebrows. "Isn't your date tonight?"  
  
"It's not a date, Specs! We're going out for some drinks, that's it." Noctis said without hesitation. While he said it with a scowl he wasn’t really that bothered by Ignis’ teasing. His eyes flickered toward the barely noticeable scars on Ignis’ face. As children they had been in a car accident. Noctis could hide his scaring that marred his back, but Ignis had unfortunately carried his scars for all to see. Without his glasses on the knicks above his eye and on his nose and lip were more noticable.  
  
"If you say so." Ignis dropped the subject in favor of brushing by Noctis to style his hair into its usual pompadour.  
  
Noctis ran his fingers over the smooth skin of his jaw, still adjusting to the unusual sensation. "Hey, I ate one your Cup Noodles. I'll get you more."

"Quite alright." Ignis' gaze never left the mirror as he hands pushed back his bangs.  
  
"Why did you even buy them? I thought you hated them." Noctis asked, knowing Ignis would never encourage him to eat junk food over a home cooked meal.  
  
At first, Ignis didn't answer and Noctis wondered if the man hadn't heard him. Right as he was about to ask again Ignis spoke. "I suppose I got a bit carried away. I wanted to try a new recipe."  
  
"With Cup Noodles?" Noctis questioned in disbelief.  
  
"Yes." Ignis replied, his face unreadable.  
  
Noctis had known Ignis since they were children and it was rare for him not to be able to sense what was going on with the man who was practically his older brother. "M'kay. I'll try it when it's ready."  
  
Ignis nodded, his hair smoothed up and back with a stray hair hanging down.  Noctis arched his brow when Ignis walked by him and didn't move until he heard the familiar sound of a jazz record Ignis was fond of playing.  
  
Another day Noctis would have tried to pry more, but today he was a pile of nerves who still needed to figure out what the hell he was going to wear on his not date.

**. . .**

 

Finding ‘The Gold Saucer’ wasn't too difficult. It was in the trendier area along the edges of the city that was slowly being reclaimed by the youth despite it once being a dangerous part of town. Noctis parked his car across the street from the arcade, his pocket buzzing from a text notification.

  
  
**PROMPTO:**

  
Here! Lemme know when u r here!

  
  
Noctis stared at the screen, the light from his phone casting his face with a pale blue light. For some reason his heart was racing. He'd never felt like this when Ignis texted him. So why was he suddenly so stricken with nerves?  
  
"You can do this. It's just playing video games." he muttered to himself.  
  
While he still had the courage, Noctis exited the car and briskly walked across the street. He could hear the murmured shouts and music coming from the inside, but he pressed onward and was greeted by flashing neon lights.  
  
"Yo!"  
  
Noctis' head shot up at the familiar voice. Prompto was smiling wide as he weaved through the crowd.  
  
"Almost didn't recognize you without the beard. Hope you didn't have trouble finding the place." Prompto said, his voice raised so he could be heard over all the noise.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy to find. It looks cool. Kinda wish I'd come up with this idea." Noctis loved being a pediatrician, but owning an arcade with a bar in it sounded like a dream come true for his younger self.  
  
"Glad you think so because I totally loaded up a card with tokens already!" Prompto beamed as he pulled a plastic card from the pocket of his jeans.  
  
Noctis immediately felt a bit guilty. Even though he came from a well-off family he had an allowance in college and knew how tight it was for most who weren't as lucky as he was. "You didn't have to. Let me get the next round."  
  
"'S all good, buddy. My friend works here so I get discount," Prompto interjected, waving his hand as if to stave off Noctis’ regret. "I've been known to lend a helping hand when they get crazy busy, too."  
  
"You're busy. Even when I was your age I didn't have that much energy." Noctis laughed.  
  
Prompto’s laughter joined in. "You make it sound like you're ancient, Noctis. You're like what? Maybe twenty-seven?"  
  
"I'm thirty." Noctis knew he was being blunt, but it was a fact Prompto needed to know. If anything, Noctis has just given Prompto the chance to bail and never talk to him again.  
  
"Really?! Dude, I hope I age as good as you. I don't know if I could rock the beard you had going, but maybe a goatee." Prompto stroked his chin at the thought. "I'm 21, by the way. But I tend to get carded everywhere but here." He said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
A wave of relief washed over Noctis. It should have been obvious that Prompto was old enough to drink since they were meeting at a bar, but Noctis had still worried.

  
"So, you wanna get drinks first or are you just ready to lose to me?" Prompto goaded with a cocky smirk.

Noctis scoffed playfully. "And what makes you think I'll lose?"

"Well, I have played all the games here and you mentioned not having time to game anymore." Prompto mused, his head tilting toward the various arcade machines behind him.

"I totally owned you in King's Knight the other day."

"Only because you've been playing it for like EVER, dude! You got all those rare event items." Prompto was grinning, his words all bark with not an ounce of bite.

"Sorry your parents wouldn't make you an account because you were under thirteen," Noctis challenged. "I was playing video games before you were even born. Bring it on!"

Prompto whooped while pumping his fist into the air. The first machine the two gravitated toward was a first person shooter. Each took hold of a plastic gun as the game loaded. Prompto tapped the gun against his shoulder. "Noct, buddy - you've made a rookie mistake."

Noctis fumbled with his gun for a moment, not expecting the nickname Ignis used to come out of Prompto's mouth. "And whys that?"

"I hold the top score on this game." Prompto boasted.

True to his word, Prompto won the game, but it wasn't without effort. The final score showed Prompto had only one by a few dozen points.

"Woah! Good game, dude. I haven't ever felt that nervous about losing a shooter. They're kinda my specialty." He put the gun back into its holster after giving it a spin in his hand.

Noctis finished entering his name onto the score board. "I'm just a bit rusty. I'll beat you next game." And as promised, Noctis did. Seeing as how Prompto had an advantage last game, Noctis was sure to pick a game he knew he would win.

"You suck at driving," Noctis chuckled. Prompto had ended up wiping out and received last place. "Please tell me you don't have a real car."

"I'll have you know I'm a great driver!" Prompto protested.

"Uh huh." Noctis' laughter died off.

Prompto stood from the game's driver seat with his hand on his cocked hip. "Just for that, I'm telling Cindy to only give you the shitty light beer."

Noctis arched his brow. "Cindy?"

"She's my roomie and the bartender here." Prompto replied. "Ya thirsty?" The blonde didn't wait for a reply and walked where Noctis could only assume was the bar.

In front of all the bottles of liquor was a girl with short, curly blond hair under a baseball cap. Noctis made an effort to keep his eyes on her face as he noticed she wore only a bikini top with a cropped jacket and short shorts.

"Howdy, fellas," her thick twang rivaled Ignis' accent. "What can I do ya fer?"

"I'll take a Long Island, please!" Prompto chirped as he leaned against the counter.

Cindy started to make the drink, her eyes only glancing down briefly. "And ya must be the doctor. Anyone tell ya that you look like as handsome as a fairytale prince?" She passed the tall glass to Prompto, who immediately took a drink.

"Cindy!" Prompto hissed between clenched teeth, his cheeks looking flushed. From the alcohol or embarrassment Noctis wasn't sure.

"Can't say that they have. I'm told I need to smile more," Noctis answered. "I'll have an Old Fashion, please."

"Comin' right up, Your Highness!" Cindy said with a salute. She crafted the drink with practiced ease and finished it off with a maraschino cherry. "Prompto's been talking about ya nonstop. It's about time he brought ya round here. These are on me, by the way." She said as Noctis moved to grab his wallet.

"Thanks," he said and instead left the money for their drinks and then some into the tip jar.

"No, thank you!" Cindy moved down the bar to help the next customer, leaving Prompto and Noctis by themselves.

"I-I don't talk about you all the time. Just sometimes because you're super good at King's Knight and you drove me back-"

"I took you to the dorms, though. I didn't think they'd allow boy and girls to share a room." Noctis said after he took a sip of his drink.

Prompto's cheeks seemed to turn a deeper shade of red. "Well ya see, I...I kinda panicked when you were driving me a-and I lived in the dorms last year. Long story short, I live in the apartments on campus just down the street because I had a really crappy roommate who was such a diva."

Noctis found himself laughing again. "Sorry I'm not laughing at you. Okay... I kinda am." Noctis said with a snort.

Prompto huffed. "Maybe I won't give your fancy-smancy scarf back, then."

Noctis gave a lazy shrug of his shoulders. "Keep it. You're gonna get sick if you don't bundle up. I don't want to see you in one of the beds at the hospital."

"No way, Noct!" Prompto screeched. "That thing probably costs more than my camera."

"If you insist. You can borrow it again if you forget yours." Noctis left it at that and continued to nurse his drink. Since he was driving he saw no point in rushing. If he ended up having to call Ignis for a ride home or to help he come pick up his car the next day, he wouldn't live it down.

"Wanna play Skee-Ball? It gives the most tickets." Prompto changed the subject, but it was one that piqued Noctis' interest. He hadn't played any of these games in over a decade, but he vaguely remembered that game giving the most tickets at the arcade he would frequent after school as well.

"You're on!" Noctis and Prompto raced toward the two available machines before they were taken. Prompto swiped their cards through the reader on both machines and the balls clacked down the ramp.

"You've seen how good a shot I am. You sure about this?" Prompto asked while he rotated his wrist in preparation.

Noctis grabbed for one of the balls, winding up and throwing the ball so that when it landed it hit the center target. "Pretty sure."

Prompto eyes went wide and he scrambled to catch up. The match was over just as quickly as they started. The digital numbers in their scoreboards kept rising until Noctis' higher score flashed victoriously.

"Cake, baby!" Noctis clapped his hands. The score had been close, but he still counted it as a victory.

Prompto pouted. "I shouldn’t have had that Long Island."

Noctis realized that he had also indulged more than he intended to. Perhaps it was because he hadn’t drank in a while, or perhaps it was because he had only had a light snack during the day, but the one drink made him feel bit tipsy. “Don’t blame it on the alcohol.”

“Cindy makes ‘em strong! Especially for customers she likes.” Prompto winked.

It was nearing midnight and Noctis couldn't remember the last time he'd stayed out so late. He hadn’t been checking his phone and noticed Ignis had texted him almost an hour ago.

 

**IGGY:**

Are you coming home this evening?

Noct?

I ask if you do end up coming home to not disturb me unless it is an absolute emergency.

I do hope you’re having a good time with Prompto. Goodnight.

 

Noctis’ brow crinkled. Why would Ignis ask for him not to disturb him? He debated on not texting back, but knowing Ignis (which he did very well) if Noctis did not at least text back he got the message then his father would be called. The last thing Noctis needed in his life was his father calling him or worse, stopping by to check up on him.

 

**TO IGGY:**

Got it. Night, Specs.

 

A hand brushed against his cheek and Noctis felt a piece of fabric being loosely wrapped around his neck. His eyes darted up, a flash of freckles catching his eye.

“Without further ado, sir.” Prompto smiled softly, his fingers swiftly wrapping the scarf around Noctis’ neck.

Noctis found himself at a loss for words and his cheek still tingled from where Prompto’s hand had touched. He felt his heart skip a beat, and Noctis wondered why Prompto made him feel as if he was some blushing teenager on a first date. This wasn't a date, after all.

“I think it looks better on you,” Prompto said, breaking the silence between them.

“Thanks.” Noctis mumbled. “So, I should head out. It’s getting late.” As soon as the words left his mouth Noctis regretted it. He noticed Prompto’s smile fade before being put firmly back into place. Noctis wasn’t sure, but the blonde almost looked disappointed.

Prompto shuffled his feet sheepishly. “Of course, my bad for losing track of time.”

“I’ll see you around?” Noctis offered, hoping to not completely sour the mood.

“You betcha!” Prompto offered his fist to Noctis, who bumped his own against Prompto’s in return.

Noctis was turning to leave just as Prompto wrapped an arm around his shoulder in what Noctis realized was an attempt at a hug.

“Night, dude!” Prompto’s arm was gone before Noctis could fully process what had happened. He didn’t even recall saying goodbye, but he somehow had managed to make it to his car. Noctis took a deep breath. If he returned home he’d just toss and turn for hours and end up accidentally bothering Ignis.

He heaved a sigh and opted to take the scenic route home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Life got the better of me and then I had a case of writer's block. Hope you enjoy this chapter! These dorks will slowly realize they like one another. I based Ignis' appearance on the good ending of Episode Ignis - except he will usually be wearing his glasses in this story. As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I also posted another FFXV story, so I hope you'll check it out. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Noctis was never a morning person. People told him as he grew up that when he got older he’d get used to waking up early.

Those people were liars.

He was half awake as he laid in bed. Luckily he didn’t have to go into work today, but that was usually his motivation to actually get out of bed before noon. Noctis would be content to lay in bed all day if it weren’t for the lack of food, and it didn’t help that whatever was being cooked in the kitchen that moment smelled divine.

After weighing the pros and cons of leaving his comfy bed, Noctis sat up and dragged himself out of his room. He wore a plain black shirt and sweatpants, and didn’t even bother to comb his hair. All that mattered right now was food.

Noctis took a seat at the kitchen table, still a bit dazed from his night out. He ended up driving around the city for over an hour before he called it a night and went home.

A plate was set in front of him and Noctis grunted his thanks before digging in. “Iggy this is really good,” Noctis said after he swallowed. Ignis tended to make elaborate meals - no matter the occasion. The plate in front of him contained a simple omelet with some meat and cheese with a side of bacon and potatoes.

“Wow, he was right you really aren’t a morning person,” a low voice rumbled.

Noctis dropped his fork, his head jerking up to see it clearly was not Ignis in the kitchen. “Gladio?”

Gladio continued to assemble another plate. “That would be me. Ignis is sleeping in today. I didn’t want you to feel left out, though.”

Noctis could only stare, the pieces of the puzzling slowly clicking into place. “You’re the secret boyfriend?” he asked in disbelief.

“I guess it’s not really a secret anymore.” Gladio chuckled. “I think Ignis wanted to tell you himself, but this’ll have to do.”

Noctis wanted to ask so many questions, but he didn’t even know where to start. It was so real now that Gladio was standing in their kitchen that Ignis Scientia had a boyfriend.

The sound of a door slamming against the wall startled Noctis and Gladio. Gladio set down the food, only to stop when Ignis appeared in the kitchen. His hair was disheveled and he only wore his bathrobe.

“Who cooked?” Ignis asked in a concerned tone.

“It was me,” Gladio answered.

Ignis’ shoulders visibly relaxed. “Oh thank the gods my pots and pans are safe.”

“Hey, I’m not that bad,” Noctis wasn’t a bad cook, he was a lazy cook - there was a difference.

Ignis shot Noctis a pointed look. “You ruined a perfectly seasoned pan by letting it soak overnight.”

“Ouch, Iggy,” Noctis clutched his chest, “That really hurts.”

Gladio handed Ignis a fresh cup of coffee. “Drink this before you bit his head off even more.”

“Thank you, love,” Ignis took the cup and leaned over to peck Gladio on the cheek.

Noctis could feel a blush creeping up nis neck onto his face. He’d never heard Ignis use a pet name with a significant other before. He opted to silently finish his breakfast and waited for Ignis and Gladio to join him at the table. “So, why did you hide it? You know I’m happy as long as you are, Specs”

“I know,” Ignis sighed. “Trust me, Noct - I know. I wanted to tell you, but you must understand the complications of my dating Gladiolus when I’m Iris’ physician. It isn’t exactly ethical.”

Ignis had a valid point, even though Noctis wished his friend didn’t. Technically they couldn’t even treat their own family members. Morals and ethics had been ingrained in them during their time in med school. One wrong move and your reputation was ruined or even worse your reputation was ruined and your license was revoked.

“I trust this will stay between the three of us.” Ignis looked pained and Noctis couldn’t stand to see Ignis in any form of distress.

Noctis reached across the table and grasped Ignis’ hand. “Yeah, of course. I’m not gonna tell anyone.” He removed his hand and looked at Gladio. “How has Iris not noticed?”

Gladio burst into laughter, his head bent down to hide his face. “Really, you’re that oblivious? She’s too busy crushing on you to notice what the hell I’m doing.”

“What?!” Noctis knew he wasn’t the most observant when it came to relationships - clearly that was sitting right in front of him, but he had no idea Iris liked him like that.

Ignis snickered, doing his best to disguise it as a cough. “Honestly, you’ve always been like this, Noct. I do hope Prompto made a move last night. He’s clearly enamored with you.”

Noctis said nothing as he tried to mentally replay what had happened last night. Prompto invited him out and paid for their tokens. There was also the incident with Prompto touching his face, almost as if he were leaning in for a kiss. How could he have missed all the signs?

“Something tells me he didn’t notice Blondie likes him, either.” Gladio added with a wolfish grin.

Noctis’ head was spinning. He hadn’t dated much, that much was obvious. Then there was the issue of the age difference. Noctis has no idea what he was doing at Prompto’s age. He’d almost married Luna just out of trying to meet societal standards. On second thought, it wasn’t fair of him to assume anything about Prompto’s life. Just because he didn’t have it together in his 20’s didn’t mean Prompto was in a similar situation.

Noctis was so deep in thought his breakfast had long turned cold. How was he going to broach the subject with Prompto now?

Ignis cleared his throat. “Gladio, I could use some help if you don’t mind.”

“Right.” Gladio gathered his and Ignis’ plates, the two exchanging a knowing glance.

Noctis waited until he heard Ignis and Gladio retreat back into Ignis’ bedroom. He was tempted to call Luna and ask her advice, but part of him knew he needed to stop running from his problems and think for himself.

Noctis went back into his room, heading right for his phone that laid on his nightstand. Before he could hesitate and change his mind, he picked up the phone and dialed Prompto’s number. The phone rang only once before Prompto answered.

 

_Hey ya, Noctis!_

 

_Um. . . Hi._

 

Prompto’s laugh filled his ear. _Soooo whatcha need?_

 

_N-Nothing, well not nothing. I was calling about last night._

 

_It was super fun, dude! You bailed before we could cash in our tickets, though. Hope you don’t mind, but I kinda picked out our prizes._

 

_About that._ Noctis inhaled before slowly exhaling. _Do you want to get coffee with me?_

 

There was a pause and Noctis wondered if the call had dropped.

 

_Do you mean with you or **with you** ? I’m sorry if I’m misreading this. I kinda suck at flirting. _

 

_With me, with me. You’re not misreading I’m the one who sucks at this stuff, but I want to try if you do._

 

_I do! I like you, too. I-I know that sounds silly, us just meeting and all and uh - you know me being a bit younger. Ugh, I made this weird did’t I?_

 

_No, not weird at all. So, coffee?_

 

_Coffee. Can I text you my schedule in a bit? I have no idea when my shifts are this week._

 

_Sure. I’ll come pick you up._

 

_Cool, it’s a date!_

Hearing Prompto call it a date made Noctis nervous. He’d done it, he’d actually asked Prompto out on a date. In fact, he barely recalled saying ‘goodbye’. The chime of his phone broke Noctis from his stupor, and he expected the message to be from Prompto. However, it was from Ignis and oddly it was a bunch of party popper emojis.

‘Sorry, that was Gladio’ quickly followed. Noctis was pretty sure Gladio could have wrecked his car and he still wouldn't be angry right now. Noctis felt as if he were going to burst, he was buzzing with excitement over his upcoming date. He reached for his journal, fumbling with the pen before he started to write.

 

_Today, I called Prompto after talking with Ignis and his boyfriend about our night together. I realized I like Prompto. I denied this at first, but after talking about him, it was clear that what I feel is more than friendship. I don’t know if this is serious, but I know I want to try. He seems like he wants to, too._

 

**. . .**

 

Prompto had texted soon after and the two arranged a day to meet that coincided with their schedules. After Prompt’s volunteer shift at the hospital, the two would meet and go to get coffee since it was right around when Noctis would be done with work for the day. Well, as done with work as he could be. There was also the chance he could be called in for an emergency or a newbie would call or text him with a question, but that came with job.

There was a knock on his office door. Noctis glanced at the clock on his desk, taken aback by how soon the end of the day had come. “It’s open,” he called.

Prompto was grinning ear to ear when he opened the door, his hands hidden behind his back. “Hi,” he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. “So, important question. Chocobos or moogles?”

“Uh…” Noctis blinked. “Moogles?”

Prompto lifted his hands to reveal two small key chains, one with a chocobo plus dressed a moogle and vice versa. “One moogle chocobo for you and one chocobo moogle for me.”

Noctis took the key chain handed to him, unable to stop himself from smiling. “Thanks, Prompto,” He unclipped his badge from the pocket of his white coat and attached the gift without hesitation. “The kids’ll love it.”

“Dude those kids already think you’re the coolest. Every time I go to read to them it’s Dr. Noct this and Dr. Noct that.”

Noctis snorted. “Oh, yeah? All I ever hear about is Mr. Prompto reads us stories, you should read to us, too." 

“Hey,” Prompto crossed his arms across his chest and huffed playfully. “I can’t help that I’m a great storyteller that leaves people wanting more.”

Noctis had to agree, Prompto was a wonderful storyteller. The times he’d managed to catch the blonde reading to the children were the highlight of his day. It was nice to see a person be so genuinely enthusiastic and caring. His work, while rewarding, a lot of the times could be depressing. Noctis had seen the horrors of severe injuries and the worst – losing a patient. It wasn’t common, but there were times the guilt would eat him alive. The ‘what ifs’ were endless and there were times Ignis had to drag him out of bed to eat. Noctis wanted to help people, and despite knowing he was doing a good job, not being able to help everyone was an enormous weight on his shoulders.

“I hope you’re hungry because this place not only has good coffee, but they make super good sandwiches,” Prompto said as Noctis gathered his things to leave.

“I’m surprised I haven’t heard of it. Ignis tends to be on the ball when it comes to coffee shops in the area.” Noctis mused aloud. Ignis was notorious for visiting any new cafe and restaurant that opened. He also would order several dishes and then take notes to later replicate and put his own twist on the recipes before posting it to his cooking blog.

“It’s kinda hidden gem,” Prompto said as the two walked the hospital halls toward the parking garage. “I’d say it’s a college hangout, but it’s not on the campus, but I rarely see anyone else but students. I hope that’s cool?”

Noctis nodded his head. He had to admit, it was a little nerve-racking to go into a space where it was mainly younger people, but then again he was around children regularly. If asked Noctis would say he feared those in their teens up, though. He let Prompto direct him since Noctis was unfamiliar with the area.

“So, what made you wanna be a doctor?” Prompto asked as they drove.

Noctis kept his eyes on the road. “I got hurt pretty badly when I was a kid.  There was a car accident and my back and leg got the worst of it. The doctors weren’t even sure if I would walk again, but they never gave up.  If it wasn’t for them. . .I probably wouldn’t be here and Ignis would be blind.” 

The mood turned somber, the car feeling suddenly cramped even though it was just the two of them.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you,” Prompto said after a beat. “I think it’s great that you went and became a doctor. The kids love you and I can tell you actually care about them. I don’t think I’ve ever had a doctor that cared so much as to buy me a toy and even remember my likes and dislikes.”

Noctis continued to drive, but couldn’t stop himself from scowling. “Doctors that don’t care about their patients don’t deserve to be in the field. They disgust me.” He could see Prompto nod his head out of the corner of his eye, and he caught the blonde worrying his bottom lip. Prompto had seemed fairly comfortable when he was in the hospital, yet Noctis knew to keep in mind that Prompto excelled in acting cheerful. There wasn’t anything wrong with being afraid of doctors and hospitals, Noctis had had his fair share of patients who hid from him or even yelled when he so much as entered the room. Yet, something about the reaction didn’t sit right with him.

“You’re gonna turn right at the stop sign and then you can park at any open spot along this street.”  Prompto broke the silence, his tone returning to its usually upbeat state. 

Surprisingly, Noctis was able to find a spot along crowded street. The area wasn’t one he’d been to before, yet it held a rustic charm Noctis knew Ignis would love. It reminded him of their summer trip to Altissia when they were in college, without all the winding canals.

Once inside the cafe, Noctis stopped to snap a picture for Ignis. Prompt was in the photo, hunched over to view the food in the display case. He joined the blonde at the counter, eyes skimming the menu after sending the message off. 

“It’s all really, really good! I’m a big fan of their wraps, but I know you’re not an eater  of green things.” Prompto chirped. 

Noctis pulled out his wallet and handed his credit card to Prompto. “Order whatever you want for us, I trust you.”

“Dude, no way!” Prompto protested as he pushed the card back into Noctis’ hand. “You drove, the least I can do is buy.”

Not to be deterred, Noctis approached the counter and handed the barista his card. “Whatever he orders please put on this card. Thanks,”

Prompto sputtered behind him until he moved to the register to order. Noctis watched as Prompto stumbled through ordering, his phone chiming with a text alert.

  

**FROM IGNIS:**

 

Send me the name, please. I want to go there with Gladio.

 

 

Noctis chuckled lowly and sent his friend the name.

“Are you laughing at me?” Prompto asked while returning Noctis’ credit card

“No!” Noctis was quick to answer. “Sorry, I texted Ignis about here and he wants to come here with his boyfriend, too.”

“Ignis has a boyfriend? That’s a relief,” Prompto sighed as he headed for an open table. 

Noctis arched his brow. “How so?”

“Well, I kinda thought you guys were a couple for a bit. You’re just so close and then you two live together.” Prompto admitted sheepishly.

Noctis choked on a laugh. He grabbed the back the chair for balance before calming down and taking a seat across from Prompto. “Iggy is basically my brother. He’s always been there for me.” 

“You’re a really lucky guy, Noct,” Prompto smiled fondly, but he couldn’t help but feel as if Prompto yearned for the bond he and Ignis shared.

It wasn’t long before what Prompto ordered arrived. There was no surprise when the sandwich placed in front of Noctis did not contain a single vegetable, but the piece of cake was. Prompto sipped at his latte, doing his best to shield his grin.

“And here I thought you wanted me to eat healthy,” Noctis said as he eyed the cake. 

Prompto hummed as continued to nurse his drink. “I do, but also I know you like sweets.”

Noctis felt his stomach flip. It was rare for people to indulge his poor eating habits - especially now that he was no longer in his 20’s. Even Ignis would chide him and lecture about gaining weight. The two ate in a comfortable silence, both their phones on the table as they played a round of King’s Knight.

Prompto groaned, tilting back in his chair at his loss. “I’m switching characters next time.”

“You really think that’ll help? Noctis took a bite of the cake, his finger still tapping away on the phone screen. He felt Prompto put his phone on the table, his hand resting nearby. In that moment, time seemed to move in slow motion as Noctis stretched out his hand to cover Prompto’s. Noctis’ eyes flickered to Prompto’s face, silently asking if this was okay.  Warm fingers intertwined with his own, a comforting pressure that Noctis didn’t know he craved until now.

They held hands for the rest of their game, the only thing pulling them apart being the time. Prompto had to work at the arcade bar later that evening, their time together growing short. Before they left the cafe, Noctis ordered a few pastries to take back with him. There was a lemon and lavender pound cake he knew Ignis would find interesting, along with a few other unique combinations. 

“Noct, I know you like cake. . .but this is a bit much.” Prompto eyed the massive bag now in Noctis’ hand.

“Oh, they’re not for me,” Noctis held the door for Prompto and walked by his side until they reached the car. “Iggy likes to see what other chefs come up with. Don’t tell him I told you, but he runs this food blog in secret. It gets so many hits. If he put ads on his site he’d be able to quit being a doctor.”

“Are you for real? That’s so awesome!”Prompto said in awe.

When the two got in the car, Prompto wove his fingers with Noctis’ hand once they were settled. The warmth of Prompto’s hand was like a flame slowly licking up Noctis’ arm, until the heat consumed him. Within what seemed like seconds, Noctis had arrived at Prompto’s apartment. Just as Noctis was turning to say goodnight, the fire that had warmed his hand consumed his lips.  He let his eyes slid shut, his pulse beating rapidly. Even when Prompto pulled away, Noctis felt warm - yet still he chased after the heat as he wanted more.

“Thanks for dinner, Noct. G’night!” Prompto said just barely above a whisper. The car door opened and shut, and with it the warmth Noctis desired dissipated. He touched his fingers to his lips, enjoying how his skin tingled.  Noctis came to his sense. He had been idling outside Prompto’s building much longer than he intended and set off for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Thanks to all for waiting and for leaving comments and kudos during the time between chapters. I posted on my Tumblr that my updates are a bit more sporadic due to real life, and this story always takes me longer since the chapters tend to be long and every now and then require some medical research.


	5. Chapter 5

Noctis’ phone rang for what felt like the hundredth time before he got fed up and answered.

“Hello?” he asked, voice still rough from sleep.

“Really, son,” his father’s voice chided. “It’s almost ten in the morning.”

“And I’m not schedule to go in today. Not all of us get up at five in the morning, Dad.” Noctis grumbled without making any movement to get out of his warm bed. 

“Wayward as you are, I’m checking in to see if you’ll still be coming to the charity gala. Ignis sent his RSVP and is bringing a plus one.” 

Noctis groaned. It was too early for his father to be nagging him about his relationship status. “Yeah, I’ll go. I dunno if Prompto will want to.” 

“Prompto?”

Once the name came out of his father’s mouth Noctis woke up and realized how damaging his slip of the tongue was. “I-“

“I’ll put him down as your plus one. I look forward to meeting him. Sorry, I have another call. I’ll see you later, Noctis.” 

The phone line beeped as the call disconnected and Noctis swore under his breath. He opened his thread of texts from Prompto and quickly typed out a message. 

 

**TO PROMPTO:**

Hey, sorry if this is moving too fast, but do you want to go to a dinner thing with my dad? 

 

**FROM PROMPTO:**

U know I do! Can I bring anything? Like is he allergic to anything?

 

Noctis laughed at Prompto’s sweet gesture. 

 

**TO PROMPTO:**

Not that kind of dinner. It’s a work thing, so free food.

 

**FROM PROMPTO:**

u had me at free food! 

 

**TO PROMPTO:**

You know I’ll buy you food any time. 

Do you own a suit?

 

**FROM PROMPTO:**

OMG u don’t have to buy me food, I’m not starving. 

Nope! I can rent one. 

 

**TO PROMPTO:**

When is your last class? 

 

**FROM PROMPTO:**

3:30 y?

 

**TO PROMPTO:**

I’m gonna pick you up at you apartment at 4 :) 

 

**FROM PROMPTO:**

Are u srs? 

Noctis??? 

 

**TO PROMPTO:**

Super serious. See you then.

 

Noctis heard the door open, followed by the sound of laughter. He forced himself out of bed and went into the living room where Ignis and Gladio were lounging. 

“Look who finally got outta bed,” Gladio clapped his hands until Ignis playfully nudged him. 

Noctis rolled his eyes. “It’s Iggy’s fault. Dad called me about going to the gala. I’m guessing your his plus one.” 

“Yeah, not really my scene, but if it means seeing Ignis in a suit it’s worth it.” Gladio wiggled his eyebrows.

“Is that right?” Ignis arched his brow and tilted his head.  “And just the other night you complained I wore too many clothes.”

“TMI!” Noctis cut them off before they got any further with the conversation. “I, uh... kinda accidentally told my dad about Prompto. So, he’ll be going, too.”

Ignis’ smile faltered for a moment. “And you’re absolutely sure you’re ready to bring him to such a publicized event?”

“Yeah,” Noctis knew it was sudden and he knows Ignis is right to be concerned. After all, Noctis had never dated a man before and to take Prompto to an event where he was well known was big step. Maybe even too big of a step. “I don’t care what people think. I like him. I haven’t felt this way about anyone in a long time. I deserve to be happy, don’t I?”

“Of course you do, Noct. I didn’t meant to imply that you didn’t. I, for one, am glad that you and Prompto are hitting it off. You two suit one another.” Ignis spoke softly, moving over so Noctis could come and sit next to him on the couch. 

Noctis took a seat. “Speaking of suits, Prompto doesn’t have one so I’m taking him shopping today. You guys need anything?” 

“Nah, I bought one after being in over four weddings last year.” Gladio replied from his chair next to them.

“We are at that age,” mused Ignis. 

“Don’t remind me,” Noctis let his head thump against the back of the couch. “I get so many texts from new parents I haven’t talked to for years because they know I’m a pediatrician.” 

“Yes, times like that are when I’m glad I went a different route. People tend to just go straight to the hospital if it’s a heart related issue.” said Ignis.

Gladio grimaced at the two doctors. “That’s way too much pressure. I’ll stick to my job.” 

“What do you do?” Noctis asked, realizing he had no idea what Gladio did for a living.

Ignis laughed with a calculating glint in his eyes. “He’s a novelist.”

Of all the professions Noctis has been anticipating, novelist has not been one of them. “That’s cool. I’ll have to check out your books. Do you write under a pen name?” 

Gladio shifted uncomfortable in his seat. “I do, but my stuff isn’t everyone’s cup of tea.” 

“Politics?” Noctis asked grimly.

“Romance,” Ignis answered for Gladio. “Although he is quiet the history buff.”

Noctis thought he misheard and blinked in surprise. Although, it explained Gladio’s  flexible schedule and why he was the one more often than not to take Iris to her appointments. 

“Am I correct to assume you and Prompto will be needing time alone this evening? Gladio and I had dinner plans so I plan to be out late anyway.” Ignis glanced in Gladio’s direction, and Noctis could’ve sworn the two were communicating via telepathy. 

“Uh, I guess,” Noctis didn’t want to rush anything. He certainly didn’t want Prompto to feel pressured, either. Taking him back here would only insinuate that Noctis expected something between them to happen, when he didn’t. He enjoyed spending time with Prompto, even if all they did was talk or play video games. 

Ignis could sense Noctis’ hesitancy and countered. “Well, how about I leave you a recipe and you two can cook yourselves dinner. I’m sure you’re both more than capable in your ability to follow instructions.” 

“Be sure to take pics. I wanna see how this turns out.” Gladio chuckled, having heard many tales of Noctis’ kitchen nightmares.

“I’ll put Iggy’s cooking to shame, just you wait. It’ll be a piece of cake.” 

Ignis shot him a point look. “Noct, need I remind you last time you attempted to make a cake you burned it because you started to play King’s Knight.”

“That won’t happen this time. I’ll set a timer.” Noctis’ face lit up in shame, he’d forgotten about the cake incident. 

“Yeah, sorry but I won’t be the taste tester for that dish.” Gladio grimaced.

Noctis shrugged. “More for Prom and me.”

“Oh, so he’s ‘Prom’ now?” Ignis teased. 

Rather than continue with their playful banter Noctis left Ignis and Gladio to themselves so he could prepare for tonight.

  
**. . .**   
  


Noctis ended up arriving at Prompto’s apartment a little before four. He was just wrapping up a quest on King’s Knight when there was a soft tap against the passenger side window. 

The door unlocked with a click and Prompto climbed into the car. “Sorry to keep you waiting. My class ran a bit over.” 

“No need to apologies. You ready to try on some suits?” 

“You know it!” Prompto replied while he got situated. “But seriously, dude, you don’t have to do this.” 

“I want to do this.” Noctis reassured.

“Okay, and just so we are clear. I’ve been wanting to do this all day.” Prompto leaned over the center console and kissed Noctis on the cheek. 

Noctis naturally gravitated toward Prompto’s touch, his face breaking out into a smile. 

“Your beard tickles,” Prompto laughed, his hand moving to touch his lips. “Wish I could grow one. I’m lucky to get some stubble on my chin.” He pouted while he moved back over to his seat. 

“Dunno about that. It’s a pain to shave and it grows back quick. I think you’re cute as you are.” Noctis was pleased when he saw Prompto’s face become flush. Not only were the blonde’s cheeks red, but it seemed to spread to his neck and the tips of his ears. “Aw, jeez - warn a guy before saying something like that.”

Noctis smirked, not saying anything as he pulled away from the apartment complex and into town. The shop was one Noctis knew well. His father had been going there for years and as a result Noctis had always bought his suits from there. 

“So what kinda gala is this?” Prompto asked.

“My dad likes to hold a few a year to raise money for charities. This one I usually talk at since it’s for sick children. He got invested in the cause after my accident.” 

“He sounds like a really great guy. What does he do?” Prompto asked. 

Noctis paused. His father was well known and beloved by many. He probably should’ve told Prompto sooner, but the right opportunity hadn’t presented itself till now. “He’s Regis Lucis Caelum.” 

Prompto blinked owlishly at Noctis before speaking. “As in Lucis Caelum hotels and resorts?!” 

“Yeah, that’s him.” Noctis shifted in his seat. “It’s really not a big deal. Please don’t think any different of me.” People using him for his wealth had been an issue in the past, causing Noctis to be cautious of who he chose as a friend.

“Noct, buddy. Your dad is like a billionaire with a B and you still went ahead and become a doctor. I think that’s amazing. Most would just live that cushy rich kid life and yacht around the world.” Prompto laughed. 

Noctis joined in with his own laughter. “Iggy and I didn’t get along with most of them. We didn’t want to end up in a tabloid. My dad tried to let me live as normally as possible. I even begged my dad  to let me go to public school when I was little.” He smiled fondly as he said this. 

“Ha! To think if I was a little older we maybe could’ve gone to school together. Well, not med school. I thought about being a vet when I was little, but I don’t like seeing animals in pain.” 

Noctis should’ve known Prompto would be an animal lover. He was kind and seemed to be able to attract those in need - whether they be human or animal. 

They arrived at the store. Noctis parked and led Prompto inside. The interior was a bit old fashioned, but the family who ran the business had been doing so for generations. The person behind the counter greeted Noctis like one would an old friend. 

Both were whisked away to a private room. Prompto nervously playing with the hem of his shirt as they waited for the suits to be brought in. 

“You’re like super sure about this?” asked Prompto.

“Yeah. You can never have too many suits. Trust me, you’ll need them for interviews down the road.” Noctis watched as Prompto nodded. The blonde stood stiff as a board when the tailor came back to take his measurements. The two started to discuss Prompto’s style before Noctis zoned out a bit. Even though he’d got a decent amount of sleep, he was ready for a nap.

“Uh, Noct?” Prompto’s voice called to him, his head lifting up to see Prompto like he never had before. The blonde was dressed in a pewter grey suit with a pale blue dress shirt and a darker, silk blue tie. Noctis’ eyes traveled down the length of Prompto’s body, his face splitting with a grin when he saw the tattered black Converse still on Prompto’s. It was perfect. It was so very Prompto. 

“We’ll take that, and he’ll also be needing one for a black tie event.” Noctis said without taking his eyes off Prompto. 

“I, uh - I’m just gonna go change.” Prompto darted back behind the changing curtain before Noctis could object. 

Prompto didn’t come out in the second suit, claiming it would be a surprise for Noctis when they went to the gala. Noctis was a little disappointed, but knowing that he’d get to gaze at Prompto in that suit all night was well worth the wait. 

After the bags were loaded into the car, Noctis revealed his next surprise. “How do you feel about going back to my place and trying out one of Iggy’s recipes?”

“I am so down! You said he’s like a famous cook, right? And those pastries he made were the best I’ve ever had.” Prompto touched the tips of his fingers to his lips, and than spread them out as he made kissing noise.

“Secret famous. He only cooks for people he likes.” Noctis would one day convince Ignis to either show his face on his blog, or open his own restaurant. 

“I feel so honored!” Prompto placed his hand over his heart while he giggled to himself. 

  
**. . .**   
  


After they got settled back at the apartment, Noctis took out all the ingredients Ignis had set aside for them in the fridge. Warily, Noctis eyed the packs of mushrooms, peas, and carrots and debated on not including them before Prompto saw. 

“So, what’s on the menu tonight?” Prompto asked, rubbing his hands together eagerly. 

Noctis snapped his fingers and poorly attempted to imitate Ignis’ accent. “I think I’ve come up with a new recipe. Lasagne al Forno and for dessert a pre-made chiffon cake.” 

Prompto snorted with laughter. “That was terrible. You’ve know Ignis like all your life and that’s what you think he sounds like?” 

“Hey I’m a doctor, not an actor.”

“You don’t say,” Prompto teased. “I hope you’re at least a decent chef.” 

Noctis took out the package of steak and flashed a grin. “If worse comes to worse, we’ll have the leftover steak.” 

The two poured over Ignis’ recipe, both relieved that the surgeon had been kind of enough to cut and measure most of the ingredients for them. They assembled the layers of the lasagna and both seemed to be adding and removing vegetables when the other wasn’t looking. 

“Okay, so now we put it in the oven for fifty minutes.” Noctis read off the piece of paper. 

“What!” Prompto looked over the recipe once more. “That’s forever! What are we supposed to do for that long?”

Noctis worried his lower lip for a moment. Prompto had been the one to initiate their intimate moments so far and now was his chance. In one swift movement, he lifted Prompto to sit on top of the counter, cupping the blonde’s cheek before leaning down for a kiss. 

A pair of arms and legs wrapped around Noctis, consuming him as their kiss deepened. For once, Noctis was able to stop thinking. Instead he let his body take over. The kiss went on and Noctis let his hand wander to the hem of Prompto’s shirt as he moved to kiss along the length of Prompto’s neck. Just as Noctis’ hand touched Prompto’s bare waist the blonde tensed and pulled away. 

“Sorry, I-I get kinda nervous about taking my shirt off.” Prompto mumbled as he hid his face in the crook of Noctis’ neck. 

Noctis carded his fingers through Prompto’s hair, surprised at how soft it was with the gel in it. “It’s okay. We can go slow. I usually don’t move this fast. I just really like you.”

Prompto laughed, the warm puffs of his breath tickling Noctis. “I don’t think anyone has ever sincerely said that to me before.” 

“Well, I’ll say it as many times as you want. I really like you, Prom.” Noctis kissed the top of Prompto’s head. “Dunno why you wanna date an old man like me.”

“You’re not that old!” Prompto lifted his head, his eyes creased with disbelief as he gazed up at Noctis

Noctis’ hand moved to rub at his lower back. “I think I pulled a muscle lifting you up.”

“Oh em gee, are you for real or are you messing with me?”

Noctis laughed under his breath, his shoulders shaking as he poorly attempted to hide his amusement. He felt Prompto playfully push him away and heard the oven open. Nights like this he could get used to.

“Uh, Noct - I think we set the oven too high. The cheese on top is burnt.”

“Shit.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! I've been pretty busy this summer so finding time to write has been a bit of a challenge. Especially with this story since it's a little more serious than my other FFXV one. Thanks for being so patient and for all the comments and kudos!


	6. Chapter 6

If Noctis needed to show anyone what the personification of anxiety looked like right now he’d point them in Prompto’s direction. The blonde was  frantically pacing. Every few moments Prompto would take a seat near Noctis, only to get back on his feet and walk the same stretch between the living room and the kitchen.

“Relax, Prom,” Noctis tried to hide the amusement in his voice.

Prompto threw his hands in the air. “Easy for you to say. Noct, maybe I should just sit this one out. I have no idea how to act at one of these fancy shmancy events. What if I embarrass you?”

“You’re not going to embarrass me,” Noctis assured. He got up from his seat on the couch and went to wrap his arms around Prompto’s waist. “I can embarrass myself just fine, thank you. Just ask Ignis.”

Prompto tucked his face into the crook of Noctis’ neck and huffed a small laugh.

“We can leave any time you want. Just say the word.” Noctis murmured into soft blonde hair.

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Noctis echoed.

The temptation to stay here with Prompto was growing. Noctis wasn’t a fan of big parties, especially the ones his father put on every year. It was nothing but meaningless small talk and people judging one another while masquerading as if they were there to donate to charity. Noctis despised the way high society operated. He knew a majority didn’t truly care about what cause they were giving to. For many it was merely a way to flaunt their wealth or get a bit of good press.

Ignis and Noctis decided years ago that instead of openly donating at the gala any donations they made would be done anonymously. They two had already sent in their donations for tonight’s gala, but besides Noctis’s father no one would be the wiser as to the amount the two had given.

“Noct, are you two almost ready?” Ignis inquired. His hair was slicked back and he wore a black suit with a lavender coeurl print vest.

Noctis nodded his head. Ignis was the type to go all out when it came to formal events, unlike Noctis who would who up in casual clothing if it were socially acceptable. “Yeah. Looking good, Specs!”

“Thank you,” said Ignis as he finished fastening his cuff links. “The car will be arriving soon. Gladio and I will meet you downstairs.”

“Please tell me it’s a normal car,” Prompto pleaded.

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes finding the ceiling very interesting suddenly. “Uh, it’s kinda like a normal car...just longer.”

“Oh em gee,” Prompto dragged his hand down his face. “Are you serious? A limo?!”

“It’s not a big deal. Just think of it as a more roomy version of my car.” Noctis laced his fingers with Prompto’s with a cocksure smile.

“I know you’re trying to comfort me, but this whole thing is just so surreal.” Prompto squeezed Noctis’ hand, leaning in to kiss the doctor on the cheek.

 

**. . .**

 

Gladio and Ignis were seated across from Prompto and Noctis in the back, each nursing a glass of champagne.

“How’s Iris doing?” Prompto asked. “She hasn’t been at story time in awhile.”

“She’s doing better. She got checked out and has been at home for a bit, but she misses Dr. Noct,” Gladio said with a wink.

Noctis blushed. He still couldn’t believe Iris has a crush on him and that he hadn’t noticed.

Prompto giggled. “She did seem very fond of Noct. Don’t tell her about us, I don’t want her to hate me.”

“She would never hate you,” Gladio replied, placing his empty glass into a cup holder. “Iris always talked about how you were easy to talk to. Like you got what she was going through. It’s rough for her, ya know. Not many get what it’s like having a heart defect, especially not someone around her age.”

“Hey! I am twenty-one not twelve!” Prompto said in jest.

“You’re going to be saying that a lot tonight.” Ignis mused as he polished off his drink. “Noct, please tell me you told him about what to expect.”

Noctis scowled at Ignis. “There’s nothing to expect. I’m bringing a date and no matter who it is people will gossip instead of minding their own business.”

“You think so?” Prompto chimed in, sounding worried.

“Yes, but Noctis is right it wouldn’t matter who he came with, most who attend are horrid gossipers who are more concerned about reputation than charity. Remember that, Prompto. No matter what someone may say or you hear, they’re bitter and better than no one.” Ignis warned.

“You’re scaring him,” Gladio lightly nudged Ignis with his elbow.

Noctis glanced over at Prompto to see the blonde was sweating, his finger anxiously drumming against the car’s seat.

“That’s worst case scenario. It’ll be cake. We go in have some drinks and eat and before you know it the night will be over.” said Noctis.

“Yeah, it’s a party! How bad could it be?” Prompto plastered a large smile on for the group, but Noctis could still sense his boyfriend’s unease.

 

**. . .**

 

Their arrival was thankfully a quiet affair. They pulled up to the doors of Caelum Hotel and avoided the carpeted walkway and press photo area. While unavoidable, Noctis noticed a few photographers snap pictures of him and most likely Prompto. He’d deal with that later if needed. It wasn’t like he’d make the papers with his plain black suit and white shirt and tie. 

All eyes gravitate toward Noctis, but after years of being ogled like some sort of exotic animal he’d learned to ignore the stares and whispers. The same could not be said for Prompto. The blonde stumbled over his own feet a few times and muttered apologies to Noctis ever few moments.

"Hey, relax. It’s a party, remember?. How about I get us some drinks?” Noctis rested his hand the small of Prompto’s back before moving to the bar. “I’ll be right back. Grab some food and enjoy yourself.”

The line at the bar was somewhat long and after a few minutes passed Noctis felt a rough tap on his shoulder.

“I think Iggy is about to cause a scene if you don’t go back over to Prompto right now,” Gladio said just loud enough for Noctis to hear. He lifted his head and looked back to where he had left Prompto and sees a head of familiar platinum hair.

Ravus Nox Fleuret.

Noctis darted out of line without hesitation. He didn’t think Ravus would come such a long way for an event. Last he had heard, the man had been treating those in need in Niflheim.

“Apologize,” Noctis heard Ignis hiss, his eyes narrowed and fists clenched tightly at his side.

Ravus rolled his eyes.“I was merely stating a fact. You don’t have to get your knickers in such a twist over it.”

“It’s fine,” Prompto laughed, clearly forcing himself to appear cheerful. “All in good fun, right?”

“What’s going on?” Noctis asked, walking up to Prompto’s side.

“Noct-" Prompto said only to be interrupted by Ravus. “Ah, the man of the hour. Nothing, I was simply letting your...boyfriend know that you seem to go for blondes.”

“That’s not what I heard. Lying doesn’t suit you, Ravus,” Ignis sneered. “Glad to know you’re still a bitter, self-centered-”

Gladio intervened and began pulling Ignis away. “Alright, we’re going to get some fresh air. We’ll be back.”

“Luna would be ashamed to be in the same room as that cretin right now! Unbelievable!” Ignis said loudly as he pulled out his cell phone.

Prompto shuffled his feet, his eyes downcast as many were looking at what had caused the commotion. “Noct, I think I’m gonna go. Sorry,” he said suddenly before briskly walking away.

“What the hell did you say?” Noctis seethed, not caring if anyone overheard.

Ravus stiffened, clearly uncomfortable that the pair had an audience now. “That you traded in my sister for a younger model like most men going through a midlife crisis would.”

The words stung and Noctis couldn’t even begin to imagine how much of a blow that had been to Prompto’s self-esteem.

“I think it’s best you leave now, Ravus. Consider yourself disinvited to any future Caelum events or those associated.” Noctis turned on his heel and didn’t look back.

Noctis could faintly hear his phone ringing, but when he saw it was his father he ignored the call. Right now he had to find Prompto.

His phone rang again and this time it was Luna. Noctis’ thumb hovered over the screen before he selected to dismiss the call. He’d never refused Luna’s call before, but he knew she would understand.

With no sign of Prompto outside the building, Noctis grew anxious and dialed Prompto’s number.

“Hey Noct, look I’m sor-"

“Don’t you dare be sorry,” Noctis said in disbelief. Prompto had no reason to apologize and the entire time had tried to make himself out as a fool for everyone to laugh at. The action made Noctis’ blood boil. How poorly had Prompto been treated for him to immediately take blame. “Where are you? Please don’t tell me you’re walking back by yourself.”

“No, I’m in the limo. I was gonna play King’s Knight until you all were ready to leave.”

“I think it’s safe to say we’re ready to leave. I’ll meet you there, see you soon.” Noctis ended the call and quickly sent a group message to Gladio and Ignis. If they weren’t ready to leave the car could always drop him and Prompto off and come back.

 

**GLADIO:**

We already left. Got an Uber and decided a night on the town would be more fun. You guys ok?

 

**NOCTIS:**

I think so. We’re leaving, too. Take care of Ignis for me.

 

**GLADIO:**

You know it!

 

Noctis breathed a sigh of relief. In all their years together, Noctis had rarely seen Ignis lose his composure; let alone in such a public place.

When Noctis reached the limo he knocked on the window before entering. Prompto sat with his legs folded, phone in his hands. “Hey,”

“Hey,” Noctis returned, closing the door and moving to sit down by Prompto. “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t think Ravus would pull a stunt like that.”

“It’s no biggie. I get it. Sounds like he just wanted to defend his sister.” Prompto replied as he put his phone away.

“No, there’s no excuse for how he acted. If anyone should be apologizing it’s him. He’s always carried a chip on his shoulder, despite having more money than he knows what to do with.” Noctis rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease the growing tension.

An easy silence settled between the two of them, Prompto’s eyes darting to the privacy screen separating them from their driver.

“He can’t like hear us back here, can he?” Prompto asked.

“No, not unless I hit the speaker button.”

“Right,” Prompto said, taking a deep breath. “Okay, then there’s something I gotta tell you… well more like show you. I know I should’ve told you sooner, but I don’t like to tell people because then they treat me differently.”

Noctis arched his brow. “If this is about you not wanting to take off your shirt. I don’t-”

“It is, but not for why you’re thinking. So obviously, I wasn’t born here. I did come over from Niflheim when I was pretty young, though. I...I’m kinda like you. I was in-and-out of the hospital a lot as a kid and I remember how lonely and miserable it could be, so that’s why I volunteered for the hospital when I was given a choice for school.” Prompto took another breath, his hand shaking ever so slightly as he undid his tie and moved to unbutton his dress shirt.”

“Prompto, what are you doing?”

“I was born with a heart defect. My heart doesn’t like to keep a steady a rhythm...you can guess how troublesome that can be. Before I was allowed to leave Niflheim, I had to have a procedure done...in case I had a fit while traveling to Insomnia with my adoptive parents. The doctors didn’t want me to wait and were worried the stress would push me over the edge.” Prompto peeled back his shirt and revealed the raised, pink scar that sat over his heart. “Let’s just say hospitals in Niflheim aren’t as nice as the ones here.”

“Prompto...” Noctis finally understood why the blonde liked to keep his shirt on. It was the same reason Noctis loathed anyone seeing his scarred back. “Thank you for showing me. That means a lot that you trust me.”

“You’re not grossed out?” Prompto asked nervously.

Noctis shook his head gently. “No, I would never think any part of you is ugly.”

“Even if I dyed my hair black?” Prompto teased, his fingers working to button his shirt.

“Prompto, you could be bald and I’d still love you.” Noctis brushed Prompto’s hand away and finished fastening the last few buttons.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window and both men jumped in their seat. The two looked at one another before turning to look at the tinted window across from them. It was clearly a outline of a man, but Noctis couldn’t tell who it was exactly. He motioned for Prompto to stay and got up to open the door.

“Ravus, I swear if it’s you I’m gonna-”

“While I have no doubt Ravus deserves whatever you were about to say, it is not Ravus,” Regis spoke evenly, his voice holding a tinge of mirth.

“D-Dad, what’re you doing out here? You’re supposed to be inside,” Noctis was in utter disbelief. This gala was the largest event his father hosted annually and he was known to stay until every last guest had left.

“You weren’t answering your phone. I was worried,” said Regis. “I heard there was a commotion and that Ravus has been escorted out. Luna already called me to apologize and asked how you and Prompto are doing.”

Noctis ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, slightly agitated. “He’s fine, but I think it’s best if we leave. We won’t be able to go in without people gossiping or asking about what happened.”

“I apologize, Noctis. Had I know the reaction would be so poor I wouldn’t have asked Prompto to come. May I speak to him before you two go?” Regis leaned on his cane, causing Noctis to offer his arm for additional support.

“Let me ask him,” Noctis made sure his dad wouldn’t lose his balance and returned to the inside of the limo, leaving the door slightly cracked. “It’s my dad...he wants to apologize.”

Prompto pulled at his shirt collar, straightening his newly tied tie. “He doesn’t have to apologize to me! I should be apologizing to him. I caused such a scene.”

“No, Ignis and Ravus caused a scene. You don’t have to, but he’s outside right now.”

“Okay,” Prompto replied. “But not to apologize. I really did want to meet your dad tonight, Noct. Even if I’m slightly terrified since he’s the richest man in the entire country.”

A smile crept along Noctis’ face as a laugh escaped him. He took Prompto’s hand and kissed the back of it, the skin soft and warm against his lips.

“Dude! Knock it off! I’m gonna be all red when I meet your dad,” Prompto said, yet made no move to pull his hand away.

“You’re sure?” Noctis asked once more as he pulled away. “No one will think any less of you.”

“Uh-huh! I’ll Noct his socks off!” Prompto laced his fingers with Noctis’ and offered a reassuring grin.

Noctis laughed again, not caring that anyone outside could probably hear him. “Oh yeah, you two are gonna get along just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am so sorry this took so long! My other FFXV story took over and this one took a backseat for a bit. Thank you all for waiting! I'm excited to reveal what Prompto has been hiding for so long.


End file.
